Somtimes all you Need is a Second Chance
by xXxFallin
Summary: Bella was abused all her life, when she finally runs away. When she goes to the airport to go to England she meets Edward and dosnt expect to ever see him again. But what happens when she does? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes all you Need is a Second Chance**

**Chapter one: **_A final look_

_And I walked right out that door_

_Without a second glance_

_Because I want going to let them_

_Take away my only chance  
__-My only chance  
_**  
That was just something I wrote on spot because I thought it suited the story, sue me if I'm wrong, but that's what I thought.**

***

As I put the last of my things in my bag I took a final look around the room I grew up in.

The walls were white with a few patches of red-my dried blood.

My Dad abused me my whole life. The walls, my bruises, cuts, and un-heard screams were really the only proof of how bad it really was.

I never told anybody of course. I always wore long-sleeved shirts, full length pants, whatever it took to cover my bruised body. So how was anybody supposed to know what was going on inside the walls of this hell-hole I call my house?

I sighed then zipped up my bag. I left the room because I didn't want to remember all the bad memories this place held. The point of leaving was to forget this place. Not spending packing time remembering.

I picked up my bags then went to the door, turned off the light, then went down the stairs hoping with everything I had in my that my Dad was still asleep.

But of course I want that lucky. The first thing I saw when I got to the bottom of the stairs was my Dad with a drink in his hand.

His eyes were blood shot and his brown, curly hair was sticking out in all directions.

By the looks of it he was up at about 7:00am, started drinking at 8:00am, and has been ever since. It was just past 12 now. This was not going to be good.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, where are you headed off too?" He asked while walking towards me.

I knew I couldn't tell him that I was running away so I had to lie. He wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "I'm going to England, I got a scholarship there for dancing."

By the time I finished my sentence he was up in my face. His breath smelled strongly of beer. He smiled at me, not a nice smile, as if to say "congratulations," it was more of a menacing smile. Then he said, "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I already told you Dad, right after I got my letter of acceptance."

He instantly looked furious, "Don't back talk me, missy," he growled, then slapped me across the face. My hand instantly went up to where he slapped me. It stung really badly then started to bleed. He must have put some serious force behind that hit.

"Dad, you cant hit me or push me around anymore, I'm 18, not a little kid," with that I started walking towards the door, but he got a firm grip on my hand and pulled me back, "I can do what I want to you, Bells," he had that nasty grin on his face again, "after all, I am part of the reason you're here."

"You mean another drunk night at a bar. That's the reason I'm in this hell hole." Now I started to run to the door. Good thing he was drunk, he started swaying to the side while chasing me then fell and hit his head off the wall.

I grabbed my coat and keys, passport, and anything else I was going too need, then picked up my suitcases and went out the door.

I may not be going to college on a scholarship but I _was _going to England. I'd been getting any money I could ever since I was 10, and now at 18, I had enough money to get the fuck out of here. It was quite ironic that I would get enough money when I was the legal age of an adult, when I could legally move out, when my Dad no longer has custody of me.

***

As soon as I was through security I was waiting for my flight to be called.

I went over to some seats far away from everybody else in the air port and started to cry.

I cried for my lost mother who my father beat to death, I cried for my older brother who ran away two years ago and left me alone with my father. He said he would have taken me with him but he knew Dad would come looking for him if he took me, and he just wanted to get away, just like a was finally doing.

I cried for every time my Dad beat me. But most of all I cried for me, for the fact that I was alive and not dead like I should be.

There were so many times that I thought for sure my Dad would kill me. But no, torturing me was more fun for him.

I was crying so much I never heard anyone approach me.

I looked up to see a guy about my age with bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was a little over average height with a medium build. He wore baggy jeans and a fitting shirt.

Over all, he was gorgeous.

He spoke then, "What's wrong? I was heading to get something to eat and I saw you over here by yourself crying. Thought I'd come over to see if you were Ok."

I wiped away the tears on my face. "Um that was really nice of you but.. Um I'm fine…"

"Ok then. Well I'm still hungry so do you want to come get something to eat with me?"

I smiled a little then answered with a small smile, "Sure."

He smiled back then took my hand and helped me up, and I could have swore there was an electric current running through our hands. I decided to ignore it though, my had probably just fell asleep or something.

We started walking and when we were about half way there no one had spoken yet.

The gorgeous mystery guy finally spoke when the food court came into view, "I'm Edward by the way." So that's what his name was.

"Isabella," I replied.

"Can I call you Bella?" He asked.

I grinned, "I dunno, can I call you Eddie?"

He laughed in response. "Most definitely not."

I gave a small laugh. "I was kidding, you can call me Bella, that's what I go by anyways."

We started entering the food court then.

"So where do you want to eat?" I thought about his question for a bit then finally said McDonald's.

"Whoa, you are a girl aren't you?"

"Um yeah, why?"

"I don't think I know a girl above 17 that will eat at that place. They say there's to many calories or some bull shit like that."

I laughed again. "Well you do now. I haven't been there in years. My Dad was so strict about that stuff."

"How old are you anyways?" He asked suddenly.

"I am 18. How about you?"

"Same." We reached McDonald's then.

"What are you going to have, Bella?"

I looked at the menu then said, "Big Mac and large fried. Pepsi to drink."

"I'm seriously starting to question weather or not you a girl," he said while laughing.

"Hey, I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch and I haven't had McDonald's in years, so shut the fuck up."

"Why haven't you eaten in so long?" Shit. I was hoping he wouldn't pick up on that…

"Oh um.. There was nothing to eat in the house." That was true, not the whole truth but anyways.

Edward gave me a funny look but let it drop.

We moved up to the front of the like and Edward told the girl our orders.

He turned back to look at me, "I'll pay Ok?"

I just nodded in response. I always had to work for my food, and now someone I don't even know is buying if for me. It was strange. But in a really nice way.

Edward turned around again, but this time he was holding a tray.

He started walking to a free table with me next to him.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had about 20 minutes before my plane would board.

"Um, I have about 20 minutes before I have to catch my plane Ok?"

He set down the tray then looked at his cell for the time. "Yeah, same here. Where are you headed to?"

"Devon England. How about you?"

"Same here, I'm going to a college there."

I decided if I was going to lie to my Dad I might as well lie to this guy, tell him I got a dancing scholarship there. "So am I."

I asked him what college he was going to, and since I didn't no the name of any college's there whatsoever, I told him I was going to the same one that he was going to.

We ate in silence and when I was dome I waited for him to finish.

When he was done he asked, "You going on a scholarship?"

"Yeah, dancing."

"Oh yeah they have an amazing dance program there, you must be really good if you got in."

Well then. If I ever got the money I would definitely get into that college. "Yeah you could say that.. I've been dancing since I was 5 and I practice it for at least 2 hours everyday." That wasn't a lie, I loved dancing, and I thought I was pretty good seeing as how I practice so much. I had to find my own money to pat for dance school though, which was though.

"How do you find time for that during exams?"

Fuck him and how observant he was. "Um, I was uh, home schooled by my father." Ugh now was not the time that the fact I was a bad liar needed to be so damn obvious. I didn't have to worry about it with my father since he was drunk all the time and wouldn't notice.

I could tell that he knew I was lying but he let It slide.

Our flight was called then so we grabbed our bags and headed for the gate way.

***

Soon after me and Edward were seated on the plane we started talking about anything and everything.

"Hey do you wanna play 21 questions?" I asked.

He laughed but agreed, "So who'll ask who first?"

I thought about it then decided I'd ask him first.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue. When's you're birthday?"

"September 13th" Yeah, I think that's it. Never really celebrates it, ever, so I couldn't know for sure. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Two brothers, two sisters, they all go to the college to, they went there last month but I stayed for a little while before I wanted to go."

It went like that for a while but then we came to the 21st question and it was his turn.

"What happened to your face."

I knew what he was talking about. Where my father slapped me. My hand went up to my face automatically, just like it did when my Dad hit me. I totally forgot to cover that up because I was so anxious to get out of the house before he became conscious again.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine."

"Bella. Please tell me." He wore a look of true concern on his face and for a second I considered telling him, I never told anybody but I really needed to. I decided I might tell him if I saw him again after this and we became close though. Which I doubted would happen.

"I'm sorry, but I cant tell you. Maybe in time I will, but for now I'm keeping it to myself. Ok?"

He smiled sadly at me then nodded.

It was silent the rest of the way to England.

* * *

**New story!**

**Stop or continue?**

**Personally I liked that and I want to continue writing. But if you don't want me to I wont. So tell me weather or not I should in a review!**

**XxSofia**


	2. Dont Belong

**Sometimes all you Need is a Second Chance.**

**Chapter two: **_Thoughts of the past_

_Her Feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's loosing her mind._

_She's falling behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's loosing her faith._

_She's falling from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_-Avril Lavigne, Nobody's home._

_**I don't own Twilight, SM does.**_

As I was leaving the airport I caught sight of Edward. He waved me over so I started walking towards him.

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Not much… Just wanted to say bye. Maybe I'll see you around campus right?" He had a hopeful look on his face and I didn't wanna burst his bubble, so I lied.

I gave him a small smile, "Maybe."

He smiled back then started walking away backwards, "I'll be counting on it." He turned for the door then and walked away. He called a taxi cab over then hopped in. With a slight wave, he was gone.

I'd never see him again, and that was pretty sad. He seemed like an amazing person and I wish I could get to know him better. God knows that would never happen though.

I signed then left the airport and started walking. I had no clue where I was going to go, definitely somewhere on the streets, I didn't have enough money to get a hotel, not even a really shitty one. I started making my way around the place and eventually found a decent place that I would be able to stay. I knew I could just go to some swimming place and shower. Change anywhere private, find food at cheep restaurants, and eventually if I got a job find a shitty hotel to stay at.

I didn't expect anything less, but I must say I wasn't looking forward to it, but it would be 100x better then staying at my Dad's place, wishing for death to come.

Since I had about $700 with me I didn't want to waste it. I needed to find a job before I could do that. But it was only day one so I could spend a little bit of money. I started walking down the street, with my bag and headed to the nearest decent restaurant I could find.

As I walked down the streets I saw so many gorgeous houses, with nice yards and happy families. I was so jealous of them. They had _no clue_ as to how lucky they were, like I would kill for that. I wanted nothing more then to have a happy family. A working Mom, and a successful Dad who would go to the end of the world to save me.

I knew that could never happen though. I was one of the unlucky people who was born to an abusive family that doesn't give a shit about nothing to do with you. My Mom cared. She would protect me from my Dad. That's how she died too, protecting me. I accidentally talked back and he got really angry, Mom tried to calm him down, tell him that I didn't mean it, but he was drunk and angry. He didn't listen to her reasoning, just made him angrier, and since that was her fault he took it out on her.

I never really forgave myself for that. I mean maybe she would have gotten me out of that house before now, then I would have a place to stay, wouldn't have to save my money, live out on a street and be terrified about my Dad finding me.

But I would never know if that would of happened. I wish I could go back, take back what came out of my mouth, then she wouldn't be dead. I sighed then let a few tears fall.

A couple minutes later I walked up to an Italian restaurant and went in. I walked up to the person at the front desk with a fake smile plastered on my face, "Hi, can I have a table for one please?"

He looked up at me, smiled back then grabbed a menu and started walking into the restaurant to get me a seat. He walked me over to a two-person table, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Your drink will be here soon," I nodded then he turned and walked away. I looked over and saw a large group of people sitting down together. There were five of them, and they were all un-naturally gorgeous. Then a few seconds later I realised one of the people sitting down was Edward.

As if at that moment he looked over at me. **(A/N: He cant actually read her mind)** his brilliant, emerald green eyes widened slightly when he saw me but then he smiled and waved me over. The others looked at him questioningly but he just shook his head and looked back over at me.

Well I guess I don't really have a choice, I thought as I walked over. "Hey Edward."

He smiled, "Hey," he replied, then turned towards his friends, "guys this is Bella," he gestured to all of them, "Bella this is Rosalie." He said and pointed at a beyond beautiful natural blond with hazel eyes. It wasn't the ugly hazel though, it was the kind any brown eyed girl (like myself) would wish for.

She nodded at me, "Hello Bella." I nodded back then looked at Edward again.

He gestured to the other girl there, "Alice." Alice was tiny, pixie-like, but gorgeous. She had black, spiky hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hi, Bella!" She gushed then got up and gave me a hug. Wow, she was really welcoming.

"Hello, Alice," I hugged her back then let go.

Edward cleared his throat and Alice sat back down. "This is Jasper," he gestured towards another guy, who looked a lot like Rosalie, they had the same eyes, and just looked a lot alike, "He's Rosalie's twin," that makes sense, "and Alice's boyfriend." He was handsome, with honey blonde hair and the same colour eyes as Rosalie.

"Hello, Bella," he nodded.

"Jasper," I smiled politely. "And last but not least, Emmett, he's my other brother, and Rosalie's boyfriend." Emmett was huge. He looked like 6" 3' and had a large build. In fact he was quite bear-like. He had curly brown hair and warm brown eyes.

He smiled at me, "Hey, Bella… Um I was just wondering. Is Edward as good in bed as all the other girls say he is? You seem like the honest, non-slutty type, so… is he?"

Me eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "Emmett! What the fuck man? I didn't screw Bella you ass," Edward said but I could see he was a bit sheepish.

Emmett laughed then and my bear comparison went away because he looked like a happy little kid when he smiled, he had the cutest dimples and perfectly white and straight teeth.

I really couldn't help but to laugh with him, it was pretty contagious. "I like you Bella, I hope I see you around campus. You're the first girl Edward hasn't introduced us to that's not fake."

Edward just glared but I replied anyways, "I like you to Emmett, and who knows," _other then me, _"Maybe we will."

Emmett kept on smiling but turned to Rosalie and started talking to her. "So now you know the gang. All us guys are brothers and the girls are so close you'd think their sisters, therefore we're almost inseparable."

I turned back to Edward and thought about what he said. It made me feel like I didn't belong. He had two brothers who he was obviously close too, and then the girls were so close they were like sisters, I've never had that.

I had one brother who protected me, and cared for me but now he's gone, I'm not going to see him again. But with the girls, that was something I never had and probably never will. They were each going out with someone, well I don't think Edward was but anyways, so therefore they were close as fuck.

I wanted that so badly I had to blink back tears because I didn't have it. "Um I should get back to my table, someone is going to be there to take my order," that wasn't the whole truth as to why I was going back over but Edward didn't need to know that.

"Ok," he smiled sadly, "see you around maybe."

"Maybe," I said as I started walking away. I waved once then got seated as my waiter came over.

"Hi, do you know what you want to eat yet?" He said politely.

I looked down at the menu and picked the first thing there, "Ill have the uh mushroom ravioli, please."

"Sure thing. Drink?"

"Diet Pepsi will be fine, thanks."

He nodded, "That'll be ready shortly," then he walked away and left me with my thoughts of the past.

**Sorry its short. Grounded. Not supposed to be on. Shit load of homework, computer problems. You get it. REVIEW.**

**Oh and im obv continuing the story.**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	3. Small Place

**Sometimes all you Need is a Second Chance**

**Chapter three: **_Small Place_

_Standing on a bridge,_

_Watch the water passing underneath,_

_It must have been much harder,_

_When there was no bridge just water,_

_Now the world is small,_

_Compared to how it used to be,_

_With mountains and oceans,_

_And winters and rivers and stars._

_-Dave Matthews Band, Funny the way it is._

**This chapter was not planned, so I'm winging it, like I always do.. I never really plan what I'm going to write, what's going to happen next, or how this is going to end. Like I said, winging it.**

"Here you go," I said, handing some money to the bald man. He counted it out then gave me the key. I officially owned an apartment, a shitty apartment, but an apartment all the same.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, to witch the bald man nodded.

"Just be sure you can pay the rent, Ok?"

"I'll make sure." I couldn't promise that but I knew that I'd try my hardest. I knew they would throw me out if I couldn't pay the rent and I knew I couldn't pay it forever, so it would only be a matter of time before they kicked me out. My guess was 2 months rent was what I could pay.

I got up and closed the door behind me, looked at what room I was in, then headed up to the third floor.

I opened the door and was not pleased with what I saw, but it was cheap so it was to be expected, I mean, your not gonna get a high class, fancy place for what I was paying. In fact; This was better then what I should be getting for what I'm paying.

The apartment was small, the living room and kitchen were combined into one room, and there were three separate rooms other then those.

I took off my shoes and hung up my jacket, then went down the extremely short hallway and opened up the first door on the right. A bathroom. It was small, with only a sink, toilet, and bath/shower.

I stepped out and closed the door behind me. I went to the next door up on the right. It was a very tiny room, and I figured it was a spare, because a master bedroom doesn't get that small, no matter how shitty an apartment it was.

I left that room and shut the door behind me, and turned to my left, the last room, which I was guessing would be the master bedroom.

I opened the door, and found that I was right. It was bigger then the other room, but smaller then the one at home.

I didn't have any belongings so the small space wouldn't be a problem. There was already a bed and dresser there, along with a night stand. I wouldn't need anything else so I was set. There were a set of small double doors in the room so I opened them and found a tiny closet that I probably wouldn't need; the dresser would fit all my clothes.

I went out into the living room and grabbed my two suit cases then went back into the room. I put them on the bed then unzipped them. I decided I'd put my makeup, picture, and hair shit on my dresser first.

The picture was of me and my mom when I was nine. It was sunny out; rare for my hometown, Forks. It was hardly ever sunny. The skies were blue, without a cloud in sight and the grass was green.

My mom had a hand around my waist and I was hugging hers. We both had our heads turned to the camera and we were smiling.

It was taken a few weeks before my Dad killed her. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I wiped them away instantly.

I set the picture on my desk then went back to unpacking.

**Ok guys I was going to add a lot more… so that will be in the next chappy, but I decided that since I haven't updated in like a month it would be a lot quicker to just post this… I've been busy as hell with school shit… Don't exams suck?**

**OMG the other day I saw a prevew for Eclipse on TV, I screamed! Anyone else as excited as I am?**

And for those who are reading New Beginnings, it shall be updated soon as possible, those who aren't, please give it a shot?

**One more thing! I started thinking about a new story idea… I posted the first chappy on fanfic, its called "So Close but out of Reach", so please go check that out, I wanna know if its good and if I should continue!**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	4. Finding Out

**Sometimes all you Need is a Second Chance**

**Chapter four: **_Finding out_

_I'm walking down the line  
__That divides me somewhere in my mind  
__On the border line  
__Of the edge and where I walk alone  
__  
Read between the lines  
__What's fucked up and everything's alright  
__Check my vital signs  
__To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
__-Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

**Sorry I don't update as much as you'd probably like me to, I've had terrible writers block, PLEASE review and give me ideas, I can't promise I'll use them but I'd love to have your input! Please? For me?**

**Edward POV**

*Three months after Bella bought her apartment*

As Em was driving down the road with Alice, Rose, Jazz and I, I saw those same brown eyes and wavy brown hair that I'd seen so many times before. For the last month I'd seen her around town, always in a different place. She always had some things with her in her suitcases and book bag.

The first time I saw Bella was at the airport and my first impression of her was that she was beautiful. Her face was like porcelain, pale, but perfect. She had creamy, chocolate brown eyes and it seemed like you could see into her soul, even though her eyes were kind of red and puffy from crying I could tell that they were beautiful, and I knew that for sure once her eyes went back to normal when she was done crying.

Her hair was a light brown and fell in waves, half way down her back. She looked a little underweight when I saw her first and I couldn't help but to wonder why, yet she was still curvy and had a good figure. There was also something that I knew she didn't tell me when I was talking to her, but I never could figure it out no matter how hard I tried.

And now every time I see her on the sidewalk she looks a little bit thinner and dirtier. I'd never seen her on campus either so I asked someone at the college if someone named Bella Swan enrolled there. Apparently she never did. I figured she was out on the streets, and I decided that next time I was driving I would pull over and talk to her. But not if I wasn't alone.

I felt like what I had to talk about with Bella was a private thing, not something I did with my brothers and their girlfriends. I needed at ask Bella what happened to her, why she lied about going to college, and if she had a home.

"Edward!" Alice called, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes Alice?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, just thinking," I said.

She eyed me like she knew it was something I didn't want her to know and then asked, "About what?"

"I dunno, just stuff I guess…"

She just looked at me but then gave up and went back to her conversation with Jasper. I knew she wouldn't give up that easily and that she would bring it up again later sometime. I supposed I'd tell her if she didn't tell anyone else until I found a few things out.

Em pulled his huge, off-road Jeep into the garage of our house. My father, Carlisle, and mother, Esme bought it for me and my "brothers and sisters." We weren't all related, only Emmett and Alice were my real siblings. Jasper and Rose were adopted and Rose was engaged to Emmett so we were pretty much like one big family. **(A/N: Sorry if you were confused about the family thing from chapter two, that was messed, this is how it's supposed to be, so sorry for any confusion! Also, they'll usually refer to one another as family/brothers and sisters.)**

I got out of the Jeep along with my brothers and sisters and walked up the stairs to the house. We didn't want to live on campus, we preferred having our own house. Before we got in the door I decided that I'd go look for Bella.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Alice knew that it had to do with what I was thinking about so I gave her a look saying 'later', she nodded and walked in the door, shutting it behind her.

I turned around and got into my Volvo, then started driving around the street, hoping to find Bella near where I saw her.

After about five minutes of driving I was near where I saw Bella so I slowed down and started circling around the streets near by.

Soon after I saw the familiar eyes of Bella in the middle of the street, walking. I saw a few guys behind her and she looked kind of worried about it. I pulled over next to her and she looked so scared she was going to shit her pants.

When she saw me a look of relief crossed her face. I put down the window and told her to get in. She opened the door and sat in the car then looked over at me, "How'd you know where to find me?"

"I saw you earlier and thought I'd come back to check on you. I've seen you around the past month so I decided to see what was up." I decided to be totally honest with her, I was going to be straight forward because I needed to know what was going on.

She looked down and didn't say anything.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

She looked up, then said in a weak voice, "Yeah?"

"Why did you lie to me about going to college?" I looked over at her with questioning eyes.

She didn't say anything for a minute so I stayed quiet and waited for her to say something.

"I didn't think it would be a problem because I never expected to see you again," Her voice was barely a whisper.

I wasn't going to dwell on that very much so I decided I'd start asking the two big questions, "Bella, where do you live…?"

She sighed, but I think she was going to tell me the truth. "The streets. I usually try find somewhere that looks decently safe and comfortable."

"And how's that been working out for you?"

She blushed a beautiful shade of red then answered me, "Not to well. Creeps have been following me around and I've almost been raped two times…"

At hearing that I stiffened and blood boiled under my skin. I don't think I'd ever felt such anger, especially not towards two people that I'd never even met before in my life, though I had no clue why I was so angry.

"How'd you get away?" I asked once I recovered myself.

"I'm a fast runner," She explained.

"I'm glad to hear."

She still wouldn't look up at me and was fidgeting with her fingernails like they were the most incredible things in the world.

"One more big question…"

"Yeah?"

"What didn't you tell me at the airport?" I asked hesitantly.

She sighed and finally looked up at me, "You sure you wanna know? It's not a happy story."

I nodded and looked at her expectantly. I knew this would be hard for her, and I wasn't going to push her if she couldn't tell me the whole story, but I knew she needed to tell someone.

She took a deep breath then after a few minutes of silence she started telling me her story, "Well it all started when I was 5 years old…"

**Ahh! Cliff-Hanger! I'm so proud of myself! Ok I got 5 reviews last time guys, so thanks for that! You think we can try for 6? Common guys I know you can do it, your all amazing and I really wanna hear what you have to say! So pleaseee review.**

**Oh my god! ECLIPSE IS OUT! I'm skipping a day off the camp that I'm working at to go see it. Haha, I just want to see it as soon as I can!**

**Anyone else going to see it?**

**By the way; hope you liked Edwards Point Of View, I liked writing it. I know It's short but I really wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger! Sorry!**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	5. Windows to his Soul

**Sometimes all you Need is a Second Chance**

**Chapter five: **_Windows to his soul_

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

_-A beautiful lie, by 30 Seconds to Mars._

**BPOV**

"Well it all started when I was 5 years old. My Dad always liked to drink a little bit now and then; you know, watch a hockey, baseball, basketball, football, or soccer game and drink a beer or so. That was normal. And it was okay because he never drank to much so it was never a problem. But one night changed all that…"

_Flashback _**(She's telling this flashback to Edward just to let you know)**

_I was curled up on my mom's lap waiting for my dad to come home from watching the game at a friends house. We were both worried about him because he said he would be home 3 hours ago._

"_Mommy?" I asked._

"_Yes sweetie?" She looked down at me with loving and worried eyes._

"_Why isn't Daddy home yet?"_

"_I don't know honey, but I'm sure he's okay and will come home any minute," She didn't sound to sure but I believed her. She was my mom; my saviour. She would never tell me something that wasn't true without a reason, in fact she never told me anything that wasn't true period. But if she did there would be a reason for her to._

_After that we stayed silent and just waited to hear the door open and my fathers footsteps coming down the hallway to meet us and tell us that he was okay._

_After another half hour of crying I heard the door open. Me and my mom both jumped off the couch immediately and ran to the door._

_The minute we saw my dad we stopped in our tracks. He was drunk. Really drunk. He couldn't walk straight, well really he could hardy walk at all. His eyes were blood shot and he couldn't even talk properly._

_He managed to walk over to my and slap me across the face, "This is all your fault!" He yelled at me the best he can._

_I started to get really scared and tears we're flowing freely down my face, "What's my fault Daddy? What did I do?" I blubbered._

"_Everything, everything is your fucking fault, you useless, pathetic excuse of a person. I hate you. I wish you would just die!" He yelled at me again, then kicked me in the ribs, breaking 3 of them. I crumpled to the ground and started screaming._

"_Charlie!" I heard my mom scream in the background. "What are you doing? Get away from her!"_

"_Why should I do that?" He snarled back at her, "Your just as much of a worthless piece of shit as she is. You deserve to die just as much as her."_

"_Stop it Daddy!" _

_He ignored me and walked away to his room, and he didn't come out for the rest of the night. Me and my Mom just lid on the floor, curled up together and cried ourselves to sleep in thoughts of what happened to my Dad that night and why he took it out on us._

_End Flashback_

Tears were running down my face but I couldn't bring myself to stop telling him the story. I needed to tell someone and Edward seemed like the perfect person to tell. Sure I didn't know him that well but he seemed like an amazing, trustworthy person that would do everything in his power to help me.

Edward stayed quiet, knowing there was more to the story, and he obviously knew this was hard for me. He wasn't going to push me to tell him things that I didn't want to tell him, and I was grateful for that.

My voice got quieter after that, but I knew he could hear me, so I didn't need to speak any louder. "The beatings got bad, I had bruises everywhere and he even broke a few bones. But I could never go to the hospital to get them fixed. They'd ask questions and my dad didn't need that happening, so I would just let it heal by it's self. Also he was always coming home more drunk then the night before. Some mornings we would find him passed out on the living room floor with vomit all around him. It was terrible and me and my mom were getting scared.

"Eventually it wasn't only me that he beat. He started at my mom too. It was only little things for a while though. If he got really frustrated with anything he's slap her across the face and then take the rest out on me, then he started threatening her. Saying things like, "If you go to tell anyone about any of this, I will know, and I will kill you before you even get the chance."

I choked back a sob as I told the rest of my story. Because really, that wasn't even near the worst part. "As the year went by, it got worse then ever before. He locked both me and my mom in separate rooms down in the basement and would come in at different times in the day. He wouldn't feed us much either. A cracker maybe once every two days, and a little bit of water to go with it. But that's only if we were lucky. Also a shower once a month. I stopped going to school most days because my father wouldn't let me.

"I learned not to cry and beg him to stop during the beatings, it would only satisfy him more. To hear me cry out in pain. He loved every single fucking minute of it. Therefore he would beat me more, because he knew that he could get what he wanted out of me. It was sick. But it's how it went down."

I stopped talking for a minute to calm myself down a little bit, and so that Edward could take it all in. I think he was shocked that my father did all this, but it happens to some people. The very unlucky ones. But it happens. I guess he just didn't know how bad it could get, and how it could effect people even worse.

"Edward?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" He turned at looked at me, his face sad, worried, confused, and a little angry. I got most of this from his eyes. Those gorgeous emerald eyes that were truly the windows to his soul.

"I think that's as much as I can tell you right now, maybe if I see you again and I'm ready, I'll tell you the rest."

"Well that wont be a problem, Bella."

Slightly confused I looked at him and cocked my head to the side, silently asking him to explain.

"Well I know that your out on the streets and everything so I was just um wondering if… and you don't have to or anything but if you want to you can but if you feel awkward or something then that's okay too… but um…"

Edward was so adorable when he was nervous. I smiled at him then said, "Edward just spit it out."

"Would you like to move in with me and my brothers and sisters? We have a room that we are not using and I'm sure everyone would be fine with you moving in. They all liked you when they met you at the restaurant so… if you want to, just know that you can."

My eye's widened and I was shocked silent. Edward didn't even know me but he was generous enough to let me move in with him and his family. But I didn't want to intrude like that, it would be rude. But I also didn't want to live out on the streets for the rest of my time here.

"Well I'd like too," I said slowly. "But I don't know if it would be okay with your brothers or sisters. Can you check with them first?"

"Alright. Let's go."

The ride was short, but we were silent most of it. I was just taking in the view of England. The silence wasn't awkward, I didn't know why, but I was glad.

A few minutes later we pulled up to an apartment building. Not like the small one I was staying in before I got kicked out, but one of those huge ones that looks like it's just as fancy on the inside as it was on the out.

Edward took the keys out of the engine and got out of the car. I wasn't sure if Edward wanted me to go in or not so I sit awkwardly waiting for a sign on what I should do.

A few seconds later Edward was opening the door for me, like a gentlemen, telling me that I should come in with him.

I left my few bags in the car and got out, Edward closing the door behind me.

We walked up to the door on the left and walked in. The place was huge and had what looked like 3 stories from the outside, but I could be wrong.

There was a huge porch when we walked in with fancy, glass doors leading into the main part of the house. It was gorgeous. There was a big stairway leading upstairs, and I saw Alice running down them to greet us.

"Hi Bella!" She exclaimed, running up and hugging me.

"Hey Alice." I hugged her back and then looked over at Edward.

"Um Alice?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if um… Bella stayed with us for a little bit?"

Her eyes widened slightly, and then a huge smile spread across her face and she hugged me again tighter then the last time. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I'd love for her too, it'll be like having another sister!" She squealed.

And then for the first time in a long time, I felt like I belonged.

**Oh my god! It's been so long! I'm sorry I didn't get this up before I left, and I'm sorry it most definitely wasn't worth the wait. But I hope your not too mad at me.**

**And if anyone cares, I had so much fun in Ontario! He went swimming everyday, went cliff diving (almost shit my bathing suit it was so scary), zip lining, reef hoping (search it up if you don't know what it is), and tubing. That's too-bing. Not tub-ing. But tub-ing would be so fun. Don't you think? Zooming along in a bathtub would be epic. Yeah whatever if you don't think so ;D.**

**So anyways, I'm back now (obviously) and I hope you liked the chapter even though I didn't, and again, sorry for the wait!**

**Please review! It would mean so much. Even "hfeiuwhryq8[9" Would be okay. Well never mind, that would just make no sense. But ":D" or "D:" Would be okay. XD**

**Sorry this is so fucking long. :s**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	6. Away for a little while

_**Hey guys. Sorry for this authors note but it's damn right important.**_

_**I'm taking a little break from fan fiction. Sorry guys! I hate this too, but I'm only doing it for you guys. I'm going to write ahead a few chapters of my stories so that they will be updated more then they are now. Sorry again.**_

_**I really don't like having to write this D:**_

_***Sigh***_

_**For the last time in maybe two months,**_

_**Xx**_

_**Sofia**_

_**PS: If I don't come back before school starts for everybody, have fun on your first day! And for those going to junior high/ middle school: Good luck… :s**_

_**For those going to high school: Have the time of your life!**_

_**For those going to a new school: Maybe you'll be like Bella!**_

_**For those not switching school's, just going ahead a grade: Sucks. Just another year of school :L.**_

_**And this will be taken down once I'm back :D **_


End file.
